


Snowflakes on Glass

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts in Winter, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Theo, Soppy, Vignette, Winter, anon prompt from tumblr, soft boy, theo wears reading glasses, this was super fun to write, we've had whipped draco and hermione and now it's time for whipped theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: "She almost didn’t look real. Like an illumination in a manuscript, she sat framed and gilded by light; a perfect saint for his personal, eternal devotion."For the prompt 'Hermione and Theo studying in the library in winter', so naturally I made it about Theo quietly worshipping Hermione across the table. It feels like pining, but they're in a relationship at that point. Theo's just... a little bit in awe of his amazing girlfriend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Snowflakes on Glass

**Author's Note:**

> You folks seemed to like the 'Draco completely whipped and in love' one-shot I did as a Tumblr prompt, and now it's Theo's turn! Hope you like it!

It was her sigh that made him look up from his Arithmancy textbook.

When he caught sight of her face again — the gently curving plains of her cheeks and jaw framed by that chaotic riot of curls, and the soft light of the library reflected in her eyes — his breath caught. It had been only moments since he’d snuck his last glance at her, but still, the effect remained undiminished no matter how many glimpses he stole. A nearby lantern cast a wash of golden light across her skin while the black night pressed itself against the windowpanes behind her like a housecat demanding to be let inside. 

She almost didn’t look real. Like an illumination in a manuscript, she sat framed and gilded by light; a perfect saint for his personal, eternal devotion. 

With a flare of affection in his chest, he noticed a tiny frown just pinching her eyebrows. The remarkable mind of the greatest witch of their age was wrestling with something. He knew she would resolve it in the next few heartbeats, and even as he stared, transfixed, the solution dropped visibly through her like a stone through spring water, and her expression cleared. 

“Alright?” he asked in a husky whisper, peering over the top of his reading glasses at her in a way he knew she loved. 

Her beautiful lips twitched at one corner and her eyes glittered as they rose from the page to meet his. How were her lashes so long and thick? Did she know the effect she had on him? He wasn’t sure she did, even after all this time, but he was certain that his heart still stopped for a moment. She hummed softly, smiled affectionately at him and nodded, but didn't speak.

Theo swallowed thickly as she returned that quick, warm brown gaze to the page in front of her and began to read again. Where he was a slow, methodical reader, often having to go back and try again when his eyes skipped too eagerly ahead, Hermione read confidently with the speed of a snitch, her eyes skimming the words, imbibing them like nectar. Her brain fascinated him; the way she thought, the way she processed things, and the way she often pulled startlingly brilliant solutions to intricate problems seemingly out of the aether… he found it all deeply attractive. With that added to her stunning looks, he hadn’t stood a chance. 

Behind her, snowflakes continued to hurl themselves at the leaded, mullioned windows, as if desperate to reach her somehow, frantic to leave just one final, fleeting kiss on her cheek before they melted away forever. He smiled at the thought, knowing that he could just reach across the table if he chose to, gently pick up her ink-stained fingers where they rested on her notes, and press a kiss to her knuckles. She would look up, always startled but never displeased. She would offer him one of those smiles that made his heart falter and then gallop away like a startled hippogriff, all gangly and coltish and ungainly. 

This time, he chose not to. He let his eyes drop back to the complex Arithmancy problem on the page in front of him. There would be time enough for kisses later. Perhaps she would come back to his room in the Slytherin Dungeons this time - heaven knows, the Gryffindor dormitories offered little privacy, and it really was like being in a lion’s den for a lone Slytherin in there. 

For now, Hermione studied undisturbed, occasionally letting her gaze flicker to her notebook, quill flitting lightly across the page to leave a dancing line of dark ink in her beautiful handwriting, while the wind lashed the snowflakes into a frenzy outside. 

The fulcrum of his entire world sat across the ancient library table from him, and he basked at the centre of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a Tumblr recently, where I'm posting things like these short pieces, as well as aesthetics and various other related things, so feel free to swing by and show some love there too if you use Tumblr. Requests and inspiration-related asks are very much open at the moment, so come on over and say hi if you'd like! It's brand new at the moment, but I'm working to build up content.
> 
> You can find me at [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com//).


End file.
